Petals And Thorns Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots
by plortatic
Summary: ML oneshots for my tumblr account: kdap-ies and plortatic
1. Day 1: Reveal (ML Fandom Week)

Note: This if for ML Fandom Week for my tumblr: kdap-ies

The link to the post: post/148412575871/the-results-are-in-thank-you-to-everyone-who

Day 1: Reveal/Family

"Hello? Chat Noir?" Marinette said into her phone. "Ladybug? Why are you calling at this hour?" Chat Noir asked. "I'm in my civilian form. Can we meet up at- Do you know Marinette's parents' bakery?" Marinette said quickly. "Yeah, why my lady? Finally showing your secret identity?" He said. "Haha, nope. I just really need to talk about something." She replied. "I'll be on my way, my lady! I-I'm just gonna be a little late." He said, panting. Marinette hung up, just before she began hyperventilating. "Are you sure, Tikki?" She asked. "You'll be fine." Tikki smiled at her.

Chat Noir was jumping from roof to roof. He ran away from his father after he got into an argument about him. Talking about his mother was a mistake. At least he'll get to see his lady again, he could really use someone to talk to.

He arrived at the bakery's balcony really early. Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. He watched the bakers, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng serve customers with a smile on their face.

Marinette ran out of the bakery, taking cookies with her and tripped in the process. Chat smiled, _classic Marinette_ , he thought.

Marinette was panicking. How could she be this late? And she was the one who called Chat to talk to her. She ran back inside, how could she be this stupid? She _needs_ to transform before she meets Chat.

She ran up to her balcony, not believing that her own stamina can get her up there.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Chat witnessed it before his eyes.

Marinette transformed into his lady, his bugaboo, into Ladybug.

"Marinette?" He said.

Ladybug tensed up. _I knew this day was when my unluckiness peaked_ , she thought. She slapped her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She screamed.

Chat couldn't think. He knew those heavenly blue eyes and jet black pigtails anywhere. It took him too long to notice.

"I guess you're disappointed, about me." Ladybug said. "N-no, not at all. I was, just surprised. I would never be disappointed in my lady." He said. "But are you disappointed in Marinette?" She asked. "No! I'm not-" _Crap_ , he thought as his transformation was fading away.

"A-A-Adr-rien?!" Marinette shouted. "I know right?" He laughed it off.


	2. Day 2: AU (ML Fandom Week)

Note: This if for ML Fandom Week for my tumblr: kdap-ies

The link to the post: post/148412575871/the-results-are-in-thank-you-to-everyone-who

Day 2: AU/Friends

Little Mari's eyes were wide open with wonder. Toys were everywhere and everyone was running and taking everything. She started to walk around, searching for a certain red object with black polka dots.

Within a few minutes, she found a little boy holding her favorite toy. "Hey! Banana-hair boy!" She said to him. He didn't react at all.

She walked over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Banana-hair boy, where did you get that toy from?" She asked. " I'm not Banana-hair boy, I'm Adrien. If you're looking for him, you can ask that tall lady if you want." He said. "I found this toy in the sandbox. I asked the sand, but it was rude and didn't say anything." He added.

"But it was mine!" She said. "But, Wing-haired girl, you should have said something before I asked the sand." He said. "Wing-hair?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Those two wings behind your head," he gasped. "Can you fly?!" He asked her. "Don't be ridiculous. People can't fly." She said. "Unless you're a fairy!" He exclaimed. "I'm not!" She said, staring at the ladybug toy she loved so dearly. She gave up and took a black stuffed cat at the other side of the room.

"Adrien, your mom's here to pick you up early. Say bye to your friends." A tall lady said.

"Bye, Wing-haired girl." He said, clutching the toy.

 _So this what was a middle school looked lik_ e, he thought. His father finally permitted him to go to school. He started to go up the steps, and as he went up, something hit him, hard to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He turned to her.

"Wing-haired girl?"


	3. Day 4: ShipsCharacter (ML Fandom Week)

Note: I didn't write for day 3, because I drew something for it. Check kdap-ies on tumblr to check it out! I'm bad at drawing though.

This if for ML Fandom Week for my tumblr: kdap-ies

The link to the post: post/148412575871/the-results-are-in-thank-you-to-everyone-who

Day 4: Relationships/Character-centric (It's a little bit of both)

"Marinette's been ditching me a lot lately." Alya said, sitting next to Nino. "I know, Adrien keeps leaving for 'photoshoots' whenever there's an akuma attack." Nino sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "Marinette does that too!" Alya jumped from the bench. "I guess you wanna spy on them?" Nino said. "Yep, let's go!" Alya pulled Nino's arm and started walking. "Wait Alya, should we at least give them some privacy?" He reasoned with her. "Aren't you curious to what they're doing?" She asked. "Yeah, but-" He was cut off by Alya pulling his arm. "Okay, okay." He patted her head.

"Okay, now we have to tick someone off." Alya whispered. They were standing outside of the bakery. "How the heck are we supposed to do that?" He asked. Alya turned to a man sitting reading a newspaper on the street. "Do you have anything I can throw?" She whispered. "What are gonna do?" He asked. Nino was getting a little scared of Alya, is she going to throw a rock at his face? Oh hell no.

"Nino!" She whispered. "Anything?" She asked again. "My hat, I guess?" He suggested. She took the hat from his head and threw it at the guy's newspaper. He wasn't very happy about it. "Newspapers are old, use the internet!" Alya shouted at him. "Alya, what the heck?" He said. "C'mon, it's for research?" She said.

Immediately, an akuma appeared and landed on the newspaper he dropped. "Wow, it actually worked." Nino said. "Of course, the Ladyblogger's always right!" Alya said. Man, she was enthusiastic.

"I am the News Boy! You millennial scum can't end newspapers!" He said, putting his hands on his hips. Alya started to run in the bakery. "Alya! What are you doing?!" Nino shouted. "I'm going up to see Marinette." She said and started to dart in and up the stairs of the bakery. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Bye!" She said.

At last she arrived at Marinette's trapdoor. She pushed it up a little to see a glowing light. She, Marinette, her best friend was Ladybug. Alya had never felt this giddy in her life. "Mari-" She kept her mouth shut. It was best that her best friend didn't know about her knowing she was Ladybug.

She went down the stairs and through the bakery. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" She said. Nino was still standing were they were last time. He was panting and was sweating. "Woah, what happened?" Alya asked him. "The News Boy didn't like _my hat_ very much, thanks to you. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked you yet, he was literally changing every phone, laptop, tv or whatever, into a a newspaper. I mean, look at my headphones." He raised up a newspaper that says 'MILLENNIUM SCUM'. "Aw poor Nino, the good thing is, I found out what Mari does and probably what Adrien does too." She said. "Nice. Now can we get out of here?" He said.

"Get out of the way!" Ladybug came down from the sky, pinning the News Boy to the ground. Both Alya and Nino separated. "Chat! Tear the hat! That's where the akuma is!" She shouted. "My pleasure. But isn't that Nino's hat?" He asked, picking up the hat. "Tear the newpaper!" Alya obviously didn't forget, she saw it in front of her.

Chat took the newspaper the News Boy was holding, and tore it. The akuma flew out of the newpaper, and Ladybug cleansed the akuma. "Bye bye, butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug" she said, throwing a ladybug-themed phone up into the air. "That was the easiest villain we've ever defeated." Chat said, as the lucky charm repaired the 'damage' the akuma has caused. "I know, it literally took fifteen minutes." Ladybug said. They did their regularly scheduled fist bump.

Alya ran up to Chat and whispered in his ear. "Marinette is Ladybug." Alya walked back to Nino. _Good luck, Mari_ , she thought.


	4. Day 6: Puns (ML Fandom Week)

Note: I didn't write for day 5, because I'm gonna draw something for it. I haven't drawn anything yet though.

This if for ML Fandom Week for my tumblr: kdap-ies

The link to the post: post/148412575871/the-results-are-in-thank-you-to-everyone-who

Day 6: Puns/Kwami

"Paw-don me my lady, would you mind me sharing my paw-some puns I've been coming up with?" Chat asked. "No." Ladybug said, clearly doesn't want to go though and other bullcrap than the akuma. "Aw c'mon, we gotta be paw-sitive here." Chat teased her. "Block News Boy!" She yelled. "I pre-fur attack." He said. "You've gotta be kidding me." She sighed and threw her yoyo around a pole. "Did you mean, you've gotta be kitten me?" He said, pouncing on the News Boy. "Are you serious?" Ladybug swung and kicked the News Boy's hat. "Purr-etty sure I am, bugaboo." He jumped down from the rooftop, holding the ladybug-themed phone Ladybug summoned a while ago. The News Boy was lured to the edge of the rooftop.

"Get out of the way!" She pinned the News Boy to the ground, in between Alya and Nino. Her eyes landed on the hat she kicked. "Chat! Tear the hat! That's where the akuma is!" She yelled. "My pleasure. But isn't that Nino's hat?" He asked, picking up the hat. "Tear the newpaper!" Alya shouted.

Chat took the newspaper the News Boy was holding, and tore it. The akuma flew out of the newpaper, and Ladybug cleansed the akuma. "Bye bye, butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she said, throwing a ladybug-themed phone up into the air. "That was the easiest villain we've ever defeated." Chat said, as the lucky charm repaired the 'damage' the akuma has caused. "I know, it literally took fifteen minutes." Ladybug said. They did their regularly scheduled fist bump.

Alya ran up to Chat and whispered in his and walked back to Nino. "What did she say?" Ladybug asked. "N-nothing. B-bye LB." He ran away. _What the heck did Alya say to this poor boy?_ Ladybug thought.


End file.
